Aprendiendo a amar
by shiradiego.iceage5
Summary: En esta historia Diego ah encontrado el amor con Shira, deberan superar su pasado, junto con la manada y Shira descubrira la fuersa del amor empezara una nueva vida y tendra la oprtunidad de amar, pero habra retos que deben superar juntos ¿Podran hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola yo me llamo Karina pero me pueden decir Kari, soy nueva en esto de los fic y esta es mi primer historia de la era de hielo sobre Diego y Shira, espero que la disfruten y les guste, cualquier opinión será tomada en cuenta sea positiva o negativa. Sin más preámbulos aquí el primer capítulo.

Ah y los ( ) son para pensamientos, - - para acciones, = = para marcar lugares o personajes, ya lo verán en la historia gracias.

Capítulo 1: ¿Sera verdad?

"Toda vía era de día todos los animales ya habían desembarcado y buscaban un lugar para vivir, la manada también, aunque Manny, Sid y Diego ya tenían una idea de donde vivir."

Manny: Hubiera estado bien si hubiésemos llegado a la misma playa que encontramos después de destruir el barco pirata

Diego: ¿Hablas de la playa en la cual empecé a corretear a Shira?

Manny: Si amigo, esa misma

Sid: Pero ¿Para que?

Manny: Se me ocurre que el lugar un el cual Diego atrapo a Shira podría ser un lugar para vivir

Diego: Buena idea

Ellie: Hola ya encontraron un lugar para vivir -Dije acercándome a ellos-

Manny: Tenemos una idea de donde vivir, pero no sabemos por dónde queda, Diego ¿tu podrías o sabes dónde queda?

Diego: No se tal vez Shira sepa creo que conoce la isla un poco mejor que nosotros

Abuelita de Sid: ¿Hablas de la sable gris con negro, y donde esta? Ve a buscarla

Diego: ¿Por qué yo? -Sorprendido-

Ellie: Por favor

Diego: -Suspirando- Esta bien -Se va-

Sid: Buscare algo de comer con mi abuelita

Manny: Pero comas moras paralizadoras

Shira: Hola ¿de que hablan? -Saliendo de entre unos arbustos de flores-

Ellie: Hola Shira ¿Te quedaras con nosotros?

Shira: Si solo si ustedes me aceptan

Ellie: Después de lo que no ayudaste claro que si

Manny: Disculpen ¡Diego!

Diego: Ya voy

Shira: Hola Diego

Diego: Ho… Hola Shira (Que hermosura tiene, esos ojos… ay pero que estoy diciendo)

Manny: ¡Despierta Diego quiero hablar contigo!

Diego: Eh…

Manny: Ven

"Se alegan de Ellie y Shira"

Manny: Quiero que hables con Shira le preguntes Si sabe de aquel lugar que ya sabes y que mañana la distraigas para hacer algo para darle la bienvenida a la manada

Diego: Me gusta la idea de darle la bienvenida pero ¿yo porque?

Manny: Porque eres de su especie además le podrías decir si quiere ser tu novia ahora ve

Diego: ¡Disculpa!

Manny: Ve

=Con Ellie y Shira=

Shira: Me alegra que me hayan aceptado en su manada, gracias

Ellie: No hay de que -Ve que vienen Manny y Diego-

Diego: Shira quieres vienes a caminar conmigo

Shira: Eh ... Si Claro

"Ellos se van, Manny reúne a toda la manada y les cuenta lo de hacer algo para la bienvenida a Shira pero que sea sorpresa, mientras que con Diego…"

Diego: Shira ¿Tú conoces la isla?

Shira: No toda pero si la gran parte

Diego: Sabes porque rumbo queda el lugar, bueno donde te encerré en aquel árbol

Shira: -Mirando a mi alrededor para ubicarse- Queda por… alla llegaríamos media hora antes del anochecer

Diego: Entonces vamos por la demás para ir

"Fueron por los demás, y caminaron hasta llegar al lugar, estaban tan casados por lo que caminaron que cada quien eligió un lugar para dormir, Ellie, Morita, Crash y Eddie durmieron en un árbol grande, resistente colocado enfrente de la antigua 'cárcel' de Shira, a lado había otro árbol pequeño con un hueco que ocupo la Abuela y una piedra abajo en la que durmió Sid, y Shira se acostó a dormir a una especie de cama formada en las raíces del árbol. Diego seguía despierto pensando en Shira por más que quería no pensar en ella no lo conseguía y se confundía"

Diego: (Ay ella me parece atractiva pero que es esto de querer estar junto a ella, nunca me eh enamorado, estoy confundido además de preocupado, tanto que sufrí en mi niñez y adolescencia que no se que me pasa y si estoy listo para una relación con Shira) Espero que solo sea amistad con ella

Continuara….

Bueno así acaba este capítulo me interesaría saber que les pareció si tienen ideas díganmelas me interesa saber su opinión

Nota: Preguntas que serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.- ¿Shira sentirá lo mismo que Diego? ¿Diego podrá ocultar lo que siente y su pasado? Eso y más en el siguiente capítulo, se cuidan, abrazos espero que les halla gustado. Adiós


	2. Capítulo 2: Distracción

Hola amig s aquí les traigo otro capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 2: Distracción

Continuara…

Diego: (Ay ella me parece atractiva pero que es esto de querer estar junto a ella, nunca me eh enamorado, estoy confundido además de preocupado, tanto que sufrí en mi niñez y adolescencia que no se que me pasa y si estoy listo para una relación con Shira o con alguien más) Espero solo tener amistad con ella

"Ya eran casi la media noche y Diego empezaba a sentir sueño, y se durmió a la orilla de donde daba vista a lugar donde Diego le dice a Shira que se vaya con el. Al día siguiente Diego se despertó primero que los demás y cerca de las siete de la mañana"

Diego: Mmm (Ya es de día) -Miro a Shira y le entraron ganas de despertarla- Shi… (No mejor la dejo dormir, ella ha tenido largos días y debe estar cansada) Me voy a caminar -Dijo en voz baja y se fue-

"Media hora después todos ya estaban despiertos y solo Shira era la única que todavía no desayunaba"

Ellie: Buenos días Shira ¿Qué tal, como amaneciste?

Shira: Bien Ellie gracias

¿?: Buenos días a todos

"Toda la manada lo saluda"

Manny: Vaya Diego ¿En dónde estabas?

Diego: Me fui a caminar

Manny: Ven tantito -Se alegan-

Diego: ¿Qué pasa?

Manny: Tu ya sabes, distrae a Shira todo el día si es posible

Diego: No prometo nada -Se acerca a Shira- Hola Shira

Shira: ¿Qué tal?

Diego: ¿Qué te parece si caminamos un rato?

Shira: -Se quedó viendo los ojos de el- (Vaya que lindo color de ojos nunca vi unos ojos así) eh… a si claro -Se van-

Diego: Shira ¿tienes hambre verdad?

Shira: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Diego: Tu estomago está rugiendo

Shira: Ah -Avergonzada-

Diego: Ven vamos a cazar algo yo tampoco he comido nada

Shira: Pensé que ya habías comido

"Los dos buscan algo para comer, para su suerte encontraron una gacela lo suficientemente grande para ambos, la matan y se la comen. Caminan un poco y encontraron un claro con un pequeño lago de agua"

Diego: Que lindo lugar

Shira: Pues debo decir que no esta nada mal

"En el claro había una bajada"

Shira: -Dio un paso y se tropezó con una piedra- Ay no -Diego estaba un poco más adelante y choco con el hasta abajo quedando el sobre ella-

Diego: Eso dolió -Abrió los ojos- ¡Shira! -Se quita de encima-

Shira: Perdon no me fije -Sonrojada-

Diego: No… paso nada -Evita el contacto visual- Oye amm ¿Qué te gusta hacer? -Intento romper el incomodo ambiente-

Shira: -Se para- Pues, nada en el barco solo robábamos a los demás pero nunca reí de diversión o de jugar, solo reía siguiéndole la corriente a mis compañeros

Diego: (¿Si le pregunto que si le hago cosquillas?… no mejor no le pregunto) Eso se puede arreglar -Se acercó para hacerle cosquillas-

Shira: ¿A qué te refieres?

Diego: -Se abalanzo sobre ella-

Shira: Diego… ¿qué…

Diego: -Empezó a hacerle cosquillas-

Shira: No Diego no… -Empezó a reír- ¡ya para!… -Intento detenerlo- por favor… ¡ya detente!

Diego: -No se detuvo hasta que se cansó y noto a Shira agotada de tanta risa, ya que duro cómo 10 minutos-

Shira: -Estaba exhausta que termino llorando de no aguantar tantas cosquillas- ah jaja ay -Se puso boca abajo y se tapó con sus patas delanteras-

Diego: (Te pasaste Diego) Shira ¿estás bien? -Se acercó y se echó a lado de ella-

Shira: -No contesto intentaba recuperar el aliento-

Diego: ¿Shira? -Puso su pata izquierda en el lomo de ella, apenas la toco y se hizo como si no quisiera que la tocaran-

Shira: déjame -Jadeo-

Diego: (Si me pase) Perdóname no quise llegar a tanto

Shira: -Logro sentarse y se seca las lágrimas con su pata- No sé si perdonarte

Diego: ¿Qué quieres que haga? -Se sentó enfrente de ella-

Shira: Tu no, lo que yo te hare -Se para, atrás de Diego estaba el lago y lo aventó-

Diego: -Salió del agua- Si me lo merecía ¿ya me perdonaste?

Shira: (¿Si o no?, mmm… bueno solo porque nadie me había hecho reír, porque es un buen amigo, porque es guapo… espera ¿qué?)

Diego: ¿Shira? -Le da un leve empujoncito-

Shira: Ya, oye no sabía que eras atrevido

Diego: Oh eso bueno… no acostumbro a hacerlo ¿jugamos?

Shira: (Que juguetón) ¿a qué?

Diego: Las traes -Nervioso-

Shira: -Lo toco con su pata derecha- Las traes tu -Comienza a correr-

Diego: No seas tramposa -La sigue y se la pasan jugando toda la tarde-

"Al caer la noche estaban cansados tomaron agua del lago, Diego se recostó en un árbol y Shira en una roca"

Shira: No me había divertido desde que era una cachorrita, gracias Diego

Diego: De nada yo tampoco me divertía desde que tenía 5 años, a veces en mis aventuras con mis amigos pero no era lo mismo -Se entristece-

Shira: No era mi intención que te pusieras así

Diego: No es nada

Shira: Deberíamos volver no crees

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, avísenme si quieren más largos los fic, como este o más cortos. Hasta nuevo aviso. Se cuidan abrazos

Respondiendo comentarios:

Andrea y Alexein: gracias por sus comentarios, así es Alexein, Diego sufrió si pondré como, pensaba ponerlo unos cantos capítulos más adelante pero si gustan los dos lo pongo cuanto antes

A Sebas GG las actualizaciones no puedo decirte a ciencia cierta cada cuando con los estudios seria cada 3o 4 días, no estoy segura.

A Werewol México gracias por tu sugerencia estaba nerviosa y empecé con la pata izquierda pero mejorare

Gracias a todos se cuidan mucho


	3. Capítulo 3: Bienvenida

Hola amigos (as) aquí esta otro capítulo de la historia espero que les guste

Capítulo 3: Bienvenida

Continuara….

Shira: ¿Debemos volver no crees?

Diego: Eh no mejor nos quedamos un rato

Shira: Pero si nos hacemos una hora de aquí con los demás, yo mejor me voy -Dijo mientras se paraba y emprendía camino de vuelta-

Diego: (Ay no) NO

Shira: -Se detuvo y lo miro- ¿No qué?

Diego: Eh… amm (¿Qué le digo?)

Shira: ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

Diego: ¿Yo? no como crees, bueno es mejor que no nos apresuremos a regresar

Shira: ¿Porque?

Diego: Mejor vámonos

=En la manada=

Manny: ¿Ya está todo listo?

Ellie: Si

Eddie: ¿Creen que le guste?

Morita: Yo digo que si todo está muy lindo

Sid: Solo falta esperar a los tortolos

Crash: ¿A poco son pareja?

Ellie: No, solo son amigos

Morita: Espero que no se hayan perdido

Abuelita de Sid: No creo

=Con Diego y Shira=

Shira: Diego dime que está pasando

Diego: ¿Qué pasa de qué?

Shira: Ay algo que no me quieres decir

Diego: No pasa nada

Shira: ¿Entonces no importa que me adelante a ver a la manada?

Diego: ¿Por qué la prisa?

Shira: Adiós -Se va corriendo-

Diego: Shira no -La sigue-

"Diego alcanza a Shira dos metros antes de llegar a la manada y la agarra quedando encima de ella como cuando le dice gatita"

Shira: Diego suéltame

Diego: No Shira no te soltare

Shira: Déjame

Diego: Te suelto solo si no te pones a correr ya estamos cerca

Shira: Está bien pero ya suéltame

Diego: -La suelta y caminan a casa-

Shira: -Caminaba con la cabeza agachada-

Diego: -Se adelanta un poco y les hace una seña a los demás con su pata derecha-

Toda la manada: ¡Sorpresa Shira!

Shira: -Levanto la mirada y se sorprendió- Eh

Diego: ¡Bienvenida a la manada Shira!

Shira: ¿No querias volver... por esto?

Diego: Bueno… si era un pequeño convivio para darte la bienvenida

Shira: Muy lindo detalle de tu parte, de todos pero no era necesario

Manny: Ven Shira te presentaremos a todos

Shira: -Se acercó y se sentó en una roca-

Manny: Bien yo me llamo Manny, ya conoces a Diego -Lo señalo con su trompa-

Diego: -Se limitó a sonreír-

Shira: -También le sonríe-

Manny: El es Sid y su abuelita -Los señalo también- los "inquietos" hermanos zarigüeya Crash y Eddie -Estaban colgados en una rama del árbol- mi esposa Ellie y mi traviesa y dulce hija Morita

Shira: Es un placer conocerlos a todos

Diego: -Bostezo- Creo que ya es tarde

Ellie: De hecho si, todos a dormir, hasta mañana, Shira mañana continuamos

Shira: De acuerdo

Diego: -Tanto era el sueño que tenia que se quedó dormido recargando su cabeza en una roca-

Shira: Die… -Ve que está dormido- (Se ve muy lindo cuando duerme, que estoy diciendo, espero no estar enamorándome de él) -Se va dormir al pie del árbol que un día fue su cárcel-

=A la mañana siguiente=

Shira: -Se despierta y ve a Diego caminando a lo legos- (¿A dónde va?) -Lo sigue-

Diego: -Iba caminando cuando se topa con una sable- Eh hola

Sable: Hola ¿eres de por aquí? -Descripción parte superior dorado, blanco crema parte inferior con ojos color verde esmeralda-

Diego: No, acabo de llegar con mi manada ¿Cuál es tu nombre? (Guau es muy linda)

Sable: Mi nombre es Xóchitl muy feo nombre ¿no? -Agacho la cabeza-

Diego: No para nada es muy lindo, mi nombre es Diego

Xóchitl: ¿En cerio? Gracias -Presiente que los observaban- ¿Estás con alguien a solo?

Continuara…

¿Qué pasara, descubrirán a Shira? ¿Shira sé enojara o será Diego, que pasara con la otra sable?, esto y más en el próximo capítulo, déjenme sus sugerencias

Nota-Pregunta: ¿Qué les parecería si escribo otra historia de Diego y Shira pero humanizada?, Hasta la próxima adiós.


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Allí estabas?

Hola amigos disculpen la tardanza, este capítulo lo iba a subir días antes pero por problemas técnicos no pude, sin más charla, el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 4: ¿Allí estabas?

Continuara…

Xóchitl: ¿En cerio? Gracias -Presiente que los observaban- ¿Estás con alguien a solo?

Diego: Por ahora estoy solo ¿Por qué preguntas? -Dijo viendo alrededor-

Shira: (Maldición pareciera que me vio, mmm… mejor me voy) -Se aleja lo más sigiloso y rápido posible-

Xóchitl: -De hecho no era como otras sables ella era tímida- Eh bueno yo… me voy… tengo cosas que hacer… adiós -Se va corriendo-

Diego: Adiós… que rara, bueno ah de ser normal -Se da vuelta y camina hacia unos árboles y frondosos arbustos, cuando llega a ellos un aroma le llega a su nariz- Este aroma… es de Shira, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? -Recuerda lo que le dijo la otra sable "¿Estas con alguien o solo?" lo piensa y dice- (¿Shira estuvo espiándome, pero porque? Espero que no sea lo que creo)

=Con Shira=

Shira: Espero que no me haya descubierto porque si no me meteré en muchos líos, no espié a Diego con mala intención espero que no piense eso, me voy a cazar -No tardo mucho para encontrar una gacela, la mato y empezó a comer-

Diego: -Estaba caminando cuando vio un poco lejos a Shira pero no vio que estaba haciendo ella, se le acerco y la saludo con alegría- Buenos días Shira

Shira: -Le iba a gruñir pero cuando reconoció la voz de Diego, solo volteo la cabeza- Hola -Dijo seria, y un poco frio su tono-

Diego: -Le pareció rara la actitud de Shira, miro debajo de ella y vio una gacela en un charco de sangre, entonces el de inmediato supo el porqué de su actitud y retrocedió unos pasos diciendo- Oh perdón no sabía que estabas ocupada… eh te veo luego -Se da vuelta y comienza a correr lejos de Shira-

Shira: (¿Qué le pasa? Pareciera que doy miedo… espera, ay pues fue por como lo trate) -Le iba a hablar para pedirle perdón e invitarlo a comer pero Diego ya estab metros lejos de ella, solo lo miro hasta que desapareció de su vista y se dijo así misma- Ah, buen trabajo Shira -Termino de comer y decidió buscarlo-

=Con Diego=

Diego: Bueno al menos supe que se puso así porque estaba comiendo, pero es normal al menos en los dientes de sable, ¿Qué hago?, me voy a ver a los demás -Camino hasta casa y encontró a la manada-

Manny: Hola Diego ¿nos acompañas?

Diego: Hola familia ¿A dónde los acompaño?

Sid: A ir a comer

Abuelita: ¿A qué más?

Crash y Eddie: A jugar -Dijeron alegres-

Ellie: Buenas tardes Diego -Miro hacia atrás a ver si cierta sable venía detrás de él, pero no vio a nadie- ¿Y no has visto a Shira?

Diego: Si, hace un rato, no te preocupes ella estará bien es una sable, se sabe cuidar sola

Morita: Es que como solo en estos días solo la vemos en la mañana o en lo noche por eso preguntamos

Diego: Tranquilos Shira está bien, ¿nos vamos?

La manada: Si vamos

"Ellos se van, rato después llega Shira a casa y no encuentra a nadie, cosa que le pareció rara, pues el olor de Diego llegaba allí."

Shira: Ah que extraño, al menos de que hayan salido -Comenzó a buscar el rastro de los demás y rápido lo encontró, pero decidió quedarse allí a esperar que llegaran-

=Con los demás=

Morita: -Estaba jugando-comiendo con su amigo Louis- Aquí tienes esa mora

Louis: Ok -Agarra una mora morada y se la come-

Manny y Ellie: -Solo observaban como su hija se divertía, y eso los alegraba-

Sid y su abuelita: -Estaban descansando a los pies de un árbol-

Crash y Eddie: -Estaban jugando con una pequeña ramita cada uno a "pelearse" con las ramas como si fueran espadas ('esgrima')-

Diego: -Estaba sentado en una roca pensando- (Si, Shira estaba en el mismo lugar y momento en el que yo estaba hablando con Xóchitl, ¿Pero porque, porque estaría espiándome?)

Manny: Bueno ya es hora de irnos

Diego: -Sale de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucha a Manny- Si, falta una hora antes de que anochezca

"Todos comienzan a caminar rumbo a casa, después de media hora llegan y ven a Shira echada mirando hacia el horizonte"

Ellie: Hola Shira ¿Estás bien?

Shira: -Voltea, se para y se acerca a Ellie- Hola Ellie, si, solo los estaba esperando

Morita: Gracias por esperarnos no te hubieras molestado tía Shira

Shira: ¿Eh? ¿Tía, porque me dices así?

"El resto de la manada las miro con cara de 'a caray', y más Diego"

Morita: Ah perdón se me escapo decirle así

Sid: No te apures Morita, próximamente le dirás tía -Dijo sonriendo y mirando a Diego sin que él lo notara-

Shira: ¿A qué te refieres? -Dice viendo a Sid-

Sid: Nada -Nervioso-

Manny: Bueno ay que descansar, hasta mañana a todos

Los demás: Buenas noches

"Todos se van a sus respectivos lugares donde duermen, menos dos sables"

Diego: (Bueno aquí vamos) Shira ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Estaba sentado cerca de Shira frente a frente-

Shira: -Se puso nerviosa- (Esto no me huele bien) Si claro

Diego: ¿Qué estabas haciendo esta mañana?

Shira: Nada, caminando… buscando que hacer

Diego: Ah está bien (Siento que no me está diciendo la verdad y por lógica no lo haría ¿verdad?)

Shira: ¿Por qué preguntas? -Se sienta-

Diego: …

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí llego este capítulo ¿Diego sabrá que Shira lo espiaba y porque? Ni yo sé, jajaja no es cierto no se crean, si se pero es sorpresa.

Nota: A lo mejor esta semana o la otra subiré otra historia de ice age pero humanizada. Hasta la próxima se cuidan abrazos


	5. Capítulo 5: Buenos amigos

¿Qué tal? Hola a todos aquí le traigo otro capítulo de la historia ojala le guste

Capítulo 5: Buenos amigos

Continuara…

Diego: ...

Shira: ¿Estás bien? -Dijo acercándose a Diego-

Diego: Shira… ¿Estabas espiándome está mañana mientras hablaba con otra sable? -La miro a los ojos-

Shira: -Suspiro, miro hacia el suelo y dijo- Si… -Antes de que pudiese decirle algo más, se sintió de espaldas contra el suelo-

Diego: -Se había abalanzado sobre ella en cuanto escucho su respuesta pero no la dejo terminar- ¿Por qué Shira, porque lo hiciste? -Le dijo enojado y del enojo que tenía, estaba lastimando a Shira de sus patas delanteras, casi clavándole las garras-

Shira: -Se encontraba asustada y no sabía que hacer- No lo hice… con mala intención… me desperté y… te vi caminando a lo lejos… te seguí porque quería pasar la mañana contigo… pero después te vi hablando… con otra sable, me escondí aunque ni siquiera escuche que hablaban… y mejor me fui… -Respiraba con un poco de dificultad, hablo con voz temblorosa y cerro su ojos de dolor- Diego… me estas lastimando

Diego: -Sin darse cuenta le encajo las garras en su pata izquierda haciendo que Shira sangrara, pero cuando ella le dijo eso y que la lastimaba, se calmó y bajo su fuerza solo quedando encima de Shira- (Es claro, me dijo la verdad, se escuchó en su dulce voz)

Shira: -Como pudo se soltó del agarre de Diego- Que pases buenas noches -Como pudo "corrió" a su cama, se hecho y se tapó la cara con sus patas, quería llorar pero se aguantó y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando-

Diego: -Susurra- Te creo Shira (Supongo que tiene sueño) -No se dio cuenta de que Shira estaba sangrando de su pata izquierda ni de que el tenia sangre de ella en sus uñas izquierdas-

=Al día siguiente=

Diego: -Se despierta con el canto de aves, se estira y voltea hacia dónde había dormido Shira- Ho… ¿Y Shira? -Se preguntó ya que no la vio, se acercó para encontrar el olor de Shira- Creo que salió, la iré a buscar -Se fue a buscarla siguiendo su rastro-

= Con Shira =

"Se encontraba aun asustada, hasta sentía un poco de miedo hacia Diego, ella si se imaginaba que él se enojaría pero no a ese grado"

Shira: -Se encontraba acostada de lado a la orilla de un lago, ya que por la herida que tenía en su pata izquierda [antes de llegar al hombro y antes del codo] no podía caminar bien- Ah, sabía que me metería en problemas, aunque no pensé que fueran de esta magnitud -Dijo triste y con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos-

Diego: -Vio a Shira acostada a la orilla de un lago, suspiro de alivio al verla y se le acercó- Hola Shira -Dijo alegre-

Shira: -En cuanto lo escucho se hiso "bolita" como si tuviera frio, pero tenía miedo y dijo- ¿Qué se te ofrece? -Dijo con vos temblorosa-

Diego: (Creo que si reaccione terrible con ella anoche, ni siquiera la deje que me contara él porqué me espiaba, cuando me abalancé sobre ella) Tranquila no te hare daño -Dijo suavemente poniendo su pata en el lomo de Shira-

Shira: ¿No queras decir más de él que me hiciste? -Se paró como pudo e intento alejarse de Diego, el le agarro su pata izquierda y ella soltó un grito desgarrador-

Diego: -Se sintió muy triste por lo que ella le había dicho, la soltó cuando la escucho gritar, vio como perdió el equilibrio y se cayó-

Shira: -Comenzó a sollozar- ¿Porque no me dejas en paz Diego, porque? -Empezó a llorar mientras se cubría la cara con sus patas delanteras-

Diego: -Noto un color rojo en la pata de Shira, se asustó y la volteo con suavidad… se quedó en shock por lo que vio, una herida- ¿Yo te hice esto, verdad? -Pregunto muy triste-

Shira: No sé si te falto hacerme algo más ayer -Se paró y seco las lágrimas-

Diego: -La abraso- Perdóname me deje llevar por mi enojo -Se separó un poco de ella y le lambio sus lágrimas- Ven

Shira: -Se quedó muy sorprendida porque Diego le lambiera sus lágrimas, y como no podía caminar bien se tuvo que apoyar en Diego- ¿A dónde vamos?

Diego: Ya veras

"Caminaron durante una hora y media, llegaron al lugar en el cual Diego acompaño a los demás a comer el día anterior"

=Con los demás=

Sid: Parece que ciertos sables se levantan juntos

Ellie: No lo sabemos Sid tal vez uno se levante más temprano que el otro

Morita: Yo creo que mi tío Diego trata de socializar con Shira, porque tengo entendido que mi tío no ha visto otros sables desde que conoció a papá y mi tío Sid ¿O si, papá?

Manny: No, el no ha visto a otros de su especie desde que está con nosotros

Eddie: Yo creo que la quiere más que una amiga

Crash: Ay cálmate, es su vida, además el tiempo será el que decida

Eddie: Cállate -Le pego a Crash y el se lo regreso, se comenzaron a pelear-

Sid: Bueno de hecho yo y Manny creemos lo mismo que Eddie

Ellie: Ah eso explica por qué han molestado a Diego con Shira ¿verdad? -Dijo un poco molesta-

Manny: Sid mejor no hables, Ellie la verdad se le nota que está enamorado de Shira

Abuelita: ¡No se van a callar quiero descansar!, Sid tráeme unas moras tengo hambre -Dijo algo molesta-

Sid: Ya voy

"Sid se fue a buscar moras"

=Con Diego y Shira=

Diego: Ya llegamos -Dijo dejando a Shira apoyada en un árbol, que le daba sombra- Espera un poco -Se alejó de ella-

Shira: Esta bien (bueno al menos ya no le tengo miedo, ese miedo se esfumo en el calido abrazo) -Se sento-

"Diego tardo muy poco, en un pedazo de madera trajo un poco de agua termal, una fruta que servía para desinfectar y en el hocico una hoja que era algo pegajosa de un lado"

Shira: ¿Para qué es eso? -Dijo viendo lo que Diego traía-

Diego: Recuéstate -La ayudo a recostarse y con el agua le comenzó a limpiar la herida luego de unos minutos ya estaba limpia, el exprimió la fruta en la herida-

Shira: Ay eso arde… Diego mmm -Trataba de quedarse quieta pero apenas soportaba el ardor y eso que era una herida no tan profunda-

Diego: Ya está, ahora… -Agarro la hoja y vendo el brazo se Shira- Listo, al menos no se te infectara y sanara más rápido

Shira: -Miro el vendaje y se pudo parar más fácil- Gracias

Diego: No agradezcas, nunca debí hacerte eso solo si no me hubiera enojado así -Se sentía muy triste, él sabía que Shira no iba a poder correr, ni cazar hasta que se curara-

Shira: ¿Qué te malo es esto? -De repente ruge su estómago y el de Diego- Creo que debemos ir a comer algo -Sonríe avergonzada-

Diego: ¿Crees aguantar hasta llegar a casa?

Shira: -Lo mira extrañada- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Diego: Tienes que descansar además no puedes correr ni cazar en este estado -Miro hacia el suelo-

Shira: Entiendo, vamos

"Después de una hora llegaron y encontraron a los demás platicando"

Ellie: Hola Shira, Diego

Shira: Hola Ellie -Se fue acostar en donde dormía-

Diego: Ahorita regreso -Se fue corriendo-

"Solo se acercaron a Shira Manny, Morita y Ellie,"

Morita: ¿Qué te paso Shira?

Manny: Tienes vendada la pata

Shira: No se preocupen me lastime con una piedra -Mintió-

Ellie: ¿Porque se fue Diego?

Shira: Fue a conseguir comida -Ruge su estómago- Yo es estás condiciones no puedo cazar

Sid: Abue ya traje tus moras -Dijo extendiendo su mano con moras moradas-

Abuelita: Ya era hora -Empieza a comer-

Diego: Acerca de mí cuando era Shira- Shira ven a comer

Shira: Platicamos luego -Se levanta y sigue a Diego, en unos arbustos había una gacela y ambos comenzaron a comer-

Diego: -Terminaron de comer pero Shira estaba con restos de sangre en su espalda y costados- Shira estás manchada de sangre en tu espalda y los lados

Shira: -Miro su espalda y trato de limpiarse pero no pudo- Ah no alcanzo, si me baño la venda se caerá y no quiero me vuelvas a desinfectar la herida -Dijo viendo a Diego-

Diego: -Sonríe cálidamente- Porque arde mucho ¿cierto? -Piensa en alguna solución- Si quieres te limpio -Dijo muy sincera y amistosamente al ver que Shira intento limpiarse-

Shira: -Se quedó en shock al escuchar que Diego le ayudaría, ella sabía que no podía limpiarse sola por lo que le dijo- (¿Porque desconfiar de él solo es mi amigo?) Creo que me harías un gran favor -Dijo mientras se echo en el suelo-

Diego: -Se acercó a Shira y empezó a lamberle la espalda-

Shira: -Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo a sentir que Diego la empezó a lamber-

Diego: -Luego de unos minutos termino con la espalda y empezó a lamberle sus costados-

Shira: -Se sonrojo-

Diego: -Se lambe un poco su pata- Ya termine Shira

Shira: Gracias de nuevo Diego -Dijo sonriendo- Mejor regresamos está anocheciendo

"Los dos caminaron hasta su casa y los demás ya se habían dormido, Sid en su roca pero de una forma rara y chistosa"

Shira: ¿Cómo es que se puede dormir así y no se siente incómodo? -Sorprendida-

Diego: No lo se pero sorprende ¿No? -Miro las estrellas y se fue a echar donde dormía- Qué duermas bien Shira

Shira: Descansa Diego -Se fue a dormir-

Continuara…

Hasta aquí llego el capítulo, ojala lo hayan disfrutado

Andrea y Alexein gracias por su comentario sobre el suspenso, hare lo posible por no dejar demasiado suspenso en la historia.

Si tienen algún comentario, idea o lo que sea (positivo o negativo) será tomado en cuenta. Hasta la próxima ocasión, se cuidan, adiós


	6. Cap 6 ¿Un sueño o la realidad?

Halo mis amigos, aquí esta otro capítulo, si se preguntan porque hasta ahora la razón es que fue semana de exámenes, que lata ¿verdad?, bueno sin más triángulos la historia

Capítulo 6: Falso o verdadero

Continuara…

Shira: Descansa Diego -Se fue a dormir-

=A la mañana siguiente=

"Shira estaba despertando, pero no parecía un buen día estaba nublado, además sintió una leve movida del hielo y escucho las olas de mar"

Shira: ¿Qué pasa? -Se levantó y se quedó helada ante ver en donde estaba- Esto no pude ser posible -Estaba en el barco del capitán Tripa y a lo legos se veía el hogar antiguo de Manny y su familia, destruido por la gigante roca -

Tripa: Ya era hora de que despertaras traidora

Shira: No soy una traidora

Guiño: Claro que lo eres, no cumpliste tu orden de matar al sable naranja lo dejaste ir, y para colmo impediste que el capitán subiera al barco y los detuviera -Le dijo apuntándola con un cuchillo-

Silas: Capitán llegamos con la esposa y la hija del mamut están acorraladas por esa gran pared con otros animales

Tripa: Flynn, Raz y Gupta pasen a todos los animales a ese hielo grande, excepto de las dos mamut

Flynn, Raz y Gupta: A la orden señor

"Pasaron a todos los animales a otro bloque hielo grande, a Ellie y a Morita las pasaron al _dulce venganza_, un tiempo más tarde llego Manny, Sid, la abuela y Diego"

Tripa: -Tenia agarrada del cuello a Morita- Papi bienvenido, te gusta el nuevo barco, lo llamo dulce venganza

Silas: -Pasa volando entre Manny y Diego- Y miren tenemos la pesca del día

Manny: -Vio a Ellie que la estaban atando a un trozo de hielo- ¡Ellie!

Ellie: Estoy bien -Guiño le jalo a la soga atándola más fuerte- Ay, suelten a mi hija -Miro a Tripa-

Tripa: -Solo se rio y miro a Manny-

Manny: Tranquila me quiere a mi y claro que me tendrá

Tripa: Uy te sacrificaras por tu esposa y tu hija que ternura… que predecible, ahora si las quieres ven aquí, Raz Flynn

Raz y Flynn: -Engancharon los barcos y pusieron una tabla para que Manny pasara- Buen día, ¿Nos recuerdas?

Manny: Déjalas libres

Tripa: No lo hare pues me quitaste lo que tenía ahora solo te devolveré el favor y sobre aviso no ay engaño

Shira: ¡Ya basta capitán! puede recuperar eso si asalta otro lugar -Dijo tratando de ayudar-

Tripa: Tu sabes que no es fácil conseguir mi botín ¡Ataquen marineros!

Shira: ¡No!

"Flynn, Silas y Guptan corretearon a Sid y a la abuela, hasta que los acorralaron pero preciosa los salvo llevándoselos en su boca. Por otra parte Tripa estaba distrayendo a Manny, mientras Morita trato de acercarse a su mamá para desatarla pero le salió Guiño con varias armas"

Ellie: ¡Hija vete, corre sálvate!

Morita: ¡Pero mama!

Ellie: ¡Vete estaré bien! -Sonrió reconfortando a su hija y esta se fue, vio que se la llevo la ballena donde estaban Sid y su abuela, junto con Crash, Eddie y Louis-

Guiño: -Vio como se fue la hija y ahorco a Ellie con ayuda de Silas y la soga, solo cayo el cuerpo muerto de Ellie en el frio hielo-

Manny: -Volteo y vio a su amada compañera muerta- ¡NO! ¡ELLIE!

Tripa: -Observo como sufría, fue suficiente distracción que lo empujo provocando que se golpeara la cabeza y empezara a sangrar- Es tu fin y el de toda tu familia ¿Quién faltara?

Shira: -Había vencido a Raz, iba a saltar contra Gupta pero por atrás la iba a atacar el jabalí-

Diego: -Salto contra el jabalí cuando vio que estaba a punto de atacar a Shira, lo avento hasta la orilla del barco, se cayó y se ahogó- ¿Estas bien Shira?

Shira: Si

Guiño: ¡Capitán, falta el sable!

Shira: -Toma por las orejas al conejo y lo aventó por la borda-

Tripa: -Vio a Diego y rápido se acercó a el de un salto, agarro a Shira del cuello y la aventó hacia atrás, enseguida agarro a Diego del cuello y lo alzo con su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomo el cuchillo de Guiño-

Shira: ¡Déjalo ¿el que tiene que ver?! -Grito-

Tripa: -Sin verla dijo- Recuerda que dije que acabaría con el mamut, su familia, sus amigos y todo lo que ama…

Manny: -Trato de salvar a Diego- El no es mi amigo… lo conozco apenas una semana -Mintió-

Diego: -Debido a que Tripa le apretaba el cuello no respiraba bien pero aun así hablo- Manny… eso no es cierto… somos amigos

Manny: Diego… -Solo dijo eso y cerró los ojos dejando de respirar-

Tripa: Te delataste -Le dijo a Diego y empezó a clavarle el cuchillo varias veces-

Shira: -Miraba aterrada el final de un buen sable- ¡Ya basta déjalo ya!

Tripa: -Estaba a punto de calvarle un último cuchillazo en la parte de su corazón, pero detuvo en cuanto escucho a Shira, en total solo alcanzo a clavarle cinco veces el cuchillo, una en el vientre de Diego, dos en el costado izquierdo y dos en el derecho, gozaba ver como él se retorcía de dolor- No pensé que te importara este sable -Volteo a ver a Shira y aventó a Diego hacía Shira- Despídete -Se va contemplando el cuchillo con sangre-

Shira: Diego resiste por favor -Comenzó a hacer presión en las dos heridas del costado derecho, pero no tenía tanto caso pues seguía sangrando de sus otras tres heridas-

Diego: Shira… lo lamento… pero no durare más tiempo -De pronto le llega una hemorragia y comienza a toser sangre persistentemente-

Shira: Ay no Diego, no por favor, te lo suplico no me dejes sin tu amistad -Ve que la hemorragia no paraba y más se asustaba- Los mejores momentos de mi vida, los de verdadera felicidad los viví contigo, tú me hiciste recapacitar, tú me quitaste la venda de mis ojos -Comenzó a llorar-

Diego No llores, te… amo y no quiero verte así te juro que si pudiera movería el cielo, mar y tierra para hacerte feliz

Shira: -Levanto la mirada viendo a Diego a los ojos- Yo… yo también… te amo -Dijo con ojos llenos de lágrimas-

Diego: No estés triste, se feliz, algún día estaremos de nuevo juntos... -Cerro los ojos dejo caer su cabeza y se detuvo su reparación-

¿Podrá continuar?...

Dirán que si ¿verdad? Jeje, ¿Qué pasara con Shira? Podrá seguir sin Diego, ¿Qué hay de Morita soportara la perdida de sus padres?, eso y más en el probable próximo capítulo

Nota-pregunta: ¿Qué les gustaría que fuera verdadero o falso? (Que creo que es mejor que sea falso ¿no?, es por poner el pasado de Diego pero todo depende de ustedes) Hasta la próxima, se cuidan, abrazos


	7. Cap 7: Solo fue un sueño

¿Cómo están mis amigos lectores y lectoras? Espero que estén listos para continuar leyendo esta historia, les agradezco a todas las personas que se han molestado en leer mi historia, ready set ¡go!

Capítulo 7: Solo fue un sueño

Continuara…

Diego: No estés triste, se feliz, algún día estaremos de nuevo juntos... -Cerro los ojos, dejo caer su cabeza y se detuvo su reparación-

Shira: -Cerro los ojos y empezó a llorar fuertemente, ella pensaba en que por fin estaría feliz con una familia y un amigo- ¿Porque me pasa esto? Soy una tonta con una estúpida suerte -De pronto escucha dos voces con un tono dulce y suave, pero no abrió los ojos ni volteo-

¿?: Ya tranquila, no llores más -Dijo dulcemente-

¿?: Es la hora de volver a la realidad hija -Dijo suavemente y le toco el hombro a Shira-

Shira: -Abrió sus ojos con la intención de ver quien era pero regreso a la vida real, vio una silueta que no logro diferenciar por no estar totalmente despierta y medio escucho lo que le decía- ¿Eh?

Diego -Desde hace unos cinco minutos vio que Shira estaba sollozando, se preocupó y se acercó a ella- ¿Shira, que tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? -Empezó a moverla para despertarla- Despierta Shira -Dijo con tono dulce-

Shira: -Miro a su alrededor, estaba con Diego y la manada, Diego estaba despierto en frente de ella y los demás dormidos, aunque ella no regresaba a la realidad totalmente- ¿Qué?...

Diego: Tranquila -La ve y ella estaba muy alterada, aun no se recuperaba de ese sueño, le empezó acariciar su brazo con su pata- Ya paso

Shira: -Salió de su trance miro a Diego a los ojos por unos segundos y se calmó un poco, fijo su mirada en el resto de la manada se tranquilizó al saber que todos estaban bien, pero al recordar su sueño comenzó a llorar-

Diego: -Estaba sorprendido y confundido por las reacciones de Shira y la abrazo al verla llorar, sintió como ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombro derecho y lloraba en el-

Shira: -Sintió a Diego, sintió su calor, su abrazo… sus caricias-

Diego: -Le empezó a hacer pequeñas caricias en su espalda tratando de calmarla- Ya, tranquila no pasa nada -Ve que Manny y Ellie se despertaron pues escucharon a Shira llorar-

Manny: -Comenzó a despertar al escuchar los sollozos de alguien, miro a los demás, pero estaban dormidos, volteo hacia Diego y Shira, y los vio despiertos-

Ellie: -Vio a Shira en los brazos de Diego, se levantó preocupada y se acercó a ellos- ¿Diego, qué pasa qué tiene? -Susurrando-

Diego: No lo sé, despertó asustada… supongo que tuvo una pesadilla -Dijo viendo a Ellie pero sin dejar de acariciar a Shira-

Manny: Hay que esperar que se la pase y vuelva a descansar, mañana que nos diga que le paso

Diego: Manny va amanecer en unas tres horas no es mcho descanso pero en fin, bueno vayan a dormir no se preocupen yo me encargo de que se quede dormida

Ellie: Esta bien, Manny vamos -Los dos se fueron a dormir-

Shira: -Estaba con los ojos un poco rojos de tanto llorar, se sintió cansada y se quedó dormida con su cabeza en el hombro de Diego y abrazada por él-

Diego: -Noto a Shira tranquila, la separo de él y la sujeto enseguida, noto que ella estaba dormida. Lentamente la acomodo en donde ella dormía y se acostó a un lado de ella pero a una distancia 'prudente'-

=En la mañana como las siete=

Shira: -Se despierta y miro a Diego a su lado echado pero a cierta distancia, ella sonrío al verlo a él y los demás vivos, y de estar en casa. Suspira y dice en voz baja- Ay, cuanto agradezco que la familia a donde ahora pertenezco este bien

Diego: -Ya se había despertado hace media hora aunque estaba dormitando, escucho a Shira y- ¿Se puede saber porque estas tan aliviada? -Dijo, mientras abría los ojos y la miraba-

Shira: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué, tú, me escuchaste? ¿Desde qué hora despertaste? -Hablando en voz baja y se sentó-

Diego: -Se sentó- Tranquila, no me bombardees de preguntas -Dijo en tono de broma y sonrío- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Shira: -Estaba avergonzada por que la escucho, desvío sus ojos de los de Diego, se levantó y empezó a caminar-

Diego: (¿Qué la pasa? Mejor voy con ella no quiero que le pase nada mucho menos después la manera en que estuvo anoche) -Se para y la sigue- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Shira: Nada -Dijo viendo el suelo-

Diego: Ok -De pronto siente su estómago vacío y la dice a Shira- Oye eh... -Se pone nervioso- ¿Qué…? -Empezó a tartamudear, él quería invitar a Shira a que le acompañara a cazar. El problema era que ella era su primera amiga y la primera de su especie en encontrar después de 11 años, así que no tenía mucha experiencia-

Shira: -Lo miro, noto que él estaba un poco tenso y le pregunto- ¿Qué cosa me quieres decir Diego?

Diego: -Se armó de valor aunque un poco tímido dijo- Te quería decir que… -La miro a sus ojos- ¿Si me acompañabas a cazar?

Shira: (Y ¿Por qué no?, sería bueno cazar con el… pero) Claro -Lo mira alegre- Me encantaría, aunque Diego yo no… se cazar muy bien que digamos -Baja la mirada-

Diego: -Sonrío cuando ella de dijo que si, era mucha su alegría que hasta empezó a mover la cola /Como los perros/, aunque dejo de moverla cuando le dijo que no sabía cazar bien- Pero, si te vi cuando te estabas comiendo una gacela, dudo que la hallas encontrado muerta

Shira: Bueno se cazar pero animales pequeños como conejos y gacelas, aunque se más pescar, pero no se cazar animales grandes, de hecho… -Se puso algo triste-

Diego: Tranquila -Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado haciendo que su pelaje se rosara con el de ella- Si no quieres decirme no me digas -Le dijo al verla triste-

Shira: -Se sonrojo al sentir su pelaje contra el de Diego- Bueno mi tío murió 'aplastado' por un mamut y su compañera, mi tía y un hijo suyo murieron en una estampida de alces pero grandes

Diego: Siento escuchar eso -Dijo bajando la mirada y las orejas-

Shira: Además desde ese tiempo comencé a tenerles miedo a esos animales incluso a los demás animales grandes

Diego: Te soy honesto, no se te nota

Shira: A querer o no a veces me siento muy nerviosa con Manny, Ellie y Morita

Diego: No te preocupes, te ayudare con todo eso -Les ruge el estómago- Je je creo que es mejor comer algo antes de que las tripas se coman a sí mismas -Dijo con tono de broma-

Shira: -Se rió un poco por el comentario de Diego- Bueno vámonos

"Se fueron y no tardaron en encontrar un tocsodonte (Descripción de ese animal: es parecido al hipopótamo o al manatí, pero de color café parte superior. Blanco inferior y parte del hocico también) Shira por accidente se pegó la pata con una piedra, alertando al animal pero antes de que este pudiese hacer algo, Diego se le fue encima directo al cuello tumbando al animal hasta que lo mato"

Diego: El desayuno está servido -Miro a Shira-

Shira: Y tuve que ser la que lo echara a perder -Dijo mirando el suelo y sobándose la pata-

Diego: Shira no fue así, ven vamos a comer

"Ambos comenzaron a comer cuando acabaron, enteraron los huesos. Se la pasaron jugando en la tarde y cuando cayó la noche, los dos sables estaban en una playa echados en la suave arena uno al lado del otro viendo las estrellas"

Diego: Ah vaya día, no todos son así

Shira: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Diego: Bueno no todos los días puedo pasarla bien compartiendo tiempo con alguien, de hecho tu eres mi primera amiga de mi especie -La mira a sus lindos ojos azules- Desde hace 11 años no veía a ninguna hembra, mi madre nunca la conocí y hace 11 años la amiga que tenía murió por la picadura de un alacrán -Dijo triste y volteando del lado contrario de Shira-

Shira: Ah… yo… no tenía idea… -No sabía que decirle, pero desvío ligeramente el tema- Pero si hace 11 años no veías a ninguna hembra, ¿Hace cuánto no ves a un macho?

Diego: Bueno…

Continuara…

Listo mis amigos, llego el fin del capítulo. Aquí es donde les dije que pondría el pasado de Diego, no se me ocurre nada para el de Shira, pero bueno tal vez lo ponga (solo si me llegan ideas al cerebro) jeje.

Preguntas que despues seran respondidas despues: ¿Shira le contara su sueño a Diego? ¿Quienes eran los dos sables que le hablaron a Shira en su sueño?, y más.

Nota: Mil disculpas pero me temo que me demorare más de lo esperado con subir la historia humanizada de Ice Age, pero tal vez en esta semana suba uno de Bloopers, solo si quieren, lo dejo a su criterio.

Diego: Claro ya me imagino que pondrás si aprueban el de Bloopers

Kari: Ah caray ¿a qué hora te hable?

Diego: Me acabas de hablar

Kari: Ah… oh un golpe bajo eh, bueno adiós a todos se cuidan hasta la próxima, abrazos. ,' )


	8. Cap 8: Pasado

Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar leyendo, esta historia, (hice este capítulo más largo porque habla del pasado de Diego y sigue más) sin más charla el capítulo

Capítulo 8: Pasado

Diego: Bueno… yo, no quiero hablar de esto -Dijo triste y se sentó-

Shira: Por favor dime, confía en mi… no le digo a nadie -Dijo con voz suave sentándose al lado de Diego-

Diego: Confío en ti Shira… pero no me gusta hablar de mi pasado y…

Shira: Supongo que viviste cosas terribles, lo suficientemente fuertes para que no quieras hablar ¿verdad? -Lo miro tiernamente a sus lindos ojitos verdes-

Diego: Esta bien te lo diré solo porque… creo que sería bueno hablar de esto con alguien -Suspiro-

=Mientras con la manada=

"Los únicos que seguían despiertos era Manny, Ellie y la Abuelita de Sid, Manny y Ellie estaban preocupados por Diego y Shira puesto que ya era tarde y no los habían visto en todo el día desde que Shira se despertó asustada por su sueño"

Manny: Ya es tarde

Ellie: ¿Qué hora serán? -Dijo pensativa-

Abuelita: Como las 11 de la noche -Dijo mirando el cielo, los noto preocupados y pregunto- ¿De qué se preocupan? Todos están bien

Ellie: Diego y Shira no han llegado

Abuelita: Son sables pueden cuidarse solos tal vez… lleguen más tarde o se quedaron dormidos en algún lugar

Manny: Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta aquí cerca a ver si están

=Con Diego y Shira=

Shira: -No sabía el motivo, pero estaba viendo a Diego triste y por alguna razón odiaba verlo así-

Diego: No recuerdo el nombre del lugar, lo que recuerdo es que había 5 manadas la norte, sur, la del este, oeste y una central, la central se ocupaba de evitar conflictos en las demás puesto que los líderes de la manada central eran muy calmados y pacíficos, yo nací en esa manada fui en segundo en nacer…

Shira: Disculpa la interrupción pero ¿Cómo que fuiste el segundo en nacer? -Confundida-

Diego: -Sonrió levemente- Yo fui el segundo hijo de los lideres

Shira: -Sorprendida- Espera… quieres decir que eras hijo de los líderes de la manada y tienes un hermano

Diego: -Suspiro y se volvió a poner triste- Vámonos por orden, efectivamente tuve un hermano que había nacido un año antes que yo y tres años después de mi nacimiento nació mi segundo hermano, toda la manada celebro, pues los lideres tenían tres hijos -Vio que Shira se confundió de nuevo y supuso el motivo- ¿Te preguntaras que te dije que nunca conocí a mi madre verdad?

Shira: La verdad si

Diego: Bueno casi siempre estaba ocupada igual que papá, a mí y a mis hermanos nos cuidaba mi tía Rose (Rous), ella era soltera y casi no se encontraba ocupada -Sus ojos se estaban empezando a llenar de lágrimas- Un día mis padres tendrían el día siguiente libre y se la pasarían con nosotros, los tres nos alegramos pero nunca se sabe que pasara… al día siguiente se cumplirían exactamente tres meses de edad de mi hermano menor por desgracia… -Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar-

Shira: ¿No tuvieron el día libre como lo planearon?

Diego: -Negó con la cabeza, miro al suelo y…- Mi mamá amaneció muerta… -Aplano sus orejas contra su cabeza ante el hecho de recordarlo-

Shira: -Se quedó en shock-

Diego: Ese día… fui el primero en levantarse estaba muy contento, moví a mi mama para despertarla pero no lo logre, me extrañaba ella era del sueño ligero… entonces desperté a mi papa que cuando intento despertarla, no me dijo nada y llamo a mi tía Rose quien nos sacó de nuestra cueva a los tres, no entendía nada… Poco tiempo después mi papa hizo una reunión, en lo que los sables llegaban se dirigió a nosotros y… -Recordando-

Shira: -Interrumpió por segunda vez- Espero no molestarte pero ¿Cómo se llamaban tus papas y hermanos? Solo me dijiste el nombre de tu tía -Dijo para ubicarse mejor con los hechos que le contaba Diego y, tratar que a Diego se le pasara un poco su dolor-

Diego: Ah sí disculpa… mi papa se llamaba Dilan, el de mi mama nunca la supe pero puedo asegurarte que empezaba con A

Shira: Ah caray ¿Porque?

Diego: Mi papa quería que los nombres de sus hijos empezaran con A, mi mama acepto pero después ese concepto cambio, cuando nació mi hermano le pusieron Alvin, cuando yo nací mi mama insistió en que mi nombre empezara con D pues el de papa empezaba con esa letra, y como él la amaba mucho accedió, pensaron en un nombre que no fuese común y me pusieron Diego -Ya se le estaba empezando a resecar la garganta-

Shira: Oh, eso explica porque de tantos sables que eh conocido ninguno se llama como tú, dejando aparte que tu nombre es muy bonito -Se sonrojo por lo que dijo-

Diego: En… en serio ¿lo crees? -La miro sorprendido pero con tono de voz extrañado-

Shira: Si, ¿Por qué te extraña? -Aún sonrojada-

Diego: Bueno para mí no era un nombre lindo, no le encontraba sentido, solo sabía lo que muchos otros… que en un tigre dientes de sable y me llamaba Diego

"Alguien llego interrumpiendo la plática de Diego y Shira"

Abuelita: Vaya, miren a quien me encontré

Ellie: -Suspiro aliviada al ver a Diego y a Shira- Ay qué bueno que están bien

Shira: Claro que estamos bien -Dijo al verlos un poco alterados-

Abuelita: Oigan está bien que sean sables pero no se pasen, ya vámonos tengo sueño

Diego: ¿Qué hora es?

Manny: Veo que perdieron la noción del tiempo, ya casi es media noche

Diego y Shira: ¿¡En serio!? -Sorprendidos-

Abuelita: Si, y como ya era tarde tenían a estos dos como guajolotes mojados -Señalo a Manny y a Ellie-

Manny y Ellie: ¡Hey! -Empezándose a molestar-

"Diego y Shira trataban de aguantar la risa"

Diego: Mejor vámonos -Dijo riendo entre colmillos-

"Así los cinco se fueron y cuando llegaron a casa se fueron a dormir, aunque a Shira le costó un poco de trabajo, por lo poco que Diego le conto noto que su pasado le afecto, pero después de unos minutos el sueño la venció. Al día siguiente"

Diego: -Fue el primero en despertarse, pero de la nada empezaron a llegarle recuerdos de su pasado, quedándose sumergido en ellos-

Morita: -Se levantó temprano con la idea de ir a jugar con Louis y desayunar en el camino, pero por mirar a sus papas que no se despertaran no se fijó que piso por accidente la cola de su Tío-

Diego: -Sintió un dolor que lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¡AY! -Grito tan fuerte que despertó a toda la manada, haciendo que Crash y Eddie se cayeran del árbol donde dormían y curiosamente la abuelita de Sid fue la única que no se despertó-

Sid: -Se cayó de su roca por el susto- ¿Qué pasa, quien grita? -Dijo mirando a todas partes-

Morita: Ah, no… perdón tío Diego, lo siento…

Manny: ¿Qué paso Morita? -Confundido-

Diego: Morita… ¿Podrías fijarte dónde caminas por favor? -Dijo adolorido-

Shira: No entiendo nada

Ellie: Morita… -Antes de decir otra cosa su hija la interrumpió-

Morita: Lo que pasa es que… por accidente le pise la cola a mi tío Diego -Dijo nerviosa y apenada-

Sid: Con razón, eso explica el grito que dio

Shira: ¿Diego estas bien? -Pregunto algo preocupada-

Diego: Dentro de lo que cabe decir -Dijo mirando su cola-

Manny: ¿Y porque hiciste eso Morita?

Morita: -Suspiro en derrota y dijo- Porque quería ir a jugar con Louis y desayunar en el camino, creí que no me dejarían ir y me iba pero por mirarlos no me fije en donde pisaba

Manny: Hija sabes que ya te doy permiso de que vayas con la condición de volver antes del anochecer, solo quisiera me digas adonde y con quien vas a estar para quedarme tranquilo, pero no tienes por qué ir así ¿quedo claro? -Dijo con tono dulce, pero sería la última parte-

Morita: Lo siento, a la próxima les diré

Ellie: Esa es mi hija, ¿la perdonas Die?… ¿Y Diego? -Dijo al no verlo-

Sid: Estaba allí hace un segundo

Shira: Lo voy a buscar -Dijo y se fue a buscarlo-

=Con Diego=

"Él iba caminando, hasta que llego a un lago donde sumergió la cabeza para despertarse mejor"

Shira: -Estaba siguiendo el aroma de Diego, cuando lo vio que saco la cabeza del agua y se puso a tomar agua, se acercó y le dijo- No crees que sería mejor despedirse antes de irse -Bromeo-

Diego: -Dejo de beber agua- Buenos días Shira -La saludo sin ánimos-

Shira: ¿Qué tienes?

Diego: Aparte de hambre, nada -Ruge su estómago-

Shira: Ok, ven vamos a cazar algo

Diego: ¿En serio quieres cazar conmigo?

Shira: Claro, además cazamos juntos ayer bueno más bien fuiste tú yo la regué -Dijo mirando al suelo-

Diego: No la regaste, mejor olvidémoslo y vamos a buscar que comer

Shira: Esta bien, pero ¿Podrías terminar de contarme tu pasado cuando terminemos de comer? -Dijo nerviosa por la reacción que tendría Diego-

Diego: Claro

"Los dos se fueron a cazar, comieron y en cuanto estuvieron satisfechos… fueron a la playa en la que platicaron el día anterior"

Diego: Bueno como ya te dije mi papa se llamaba Dilan, el nombre de mi mama nunca lo supe, mi tía Rose, mi hermano mayor Alvin y mi hermano menor Esteban, bueno ¿Qué fue lo último que te conté?

Shira: Que tu padre llamo a todos los sables de la manada para una reunión, mientras llegaban se dirigió a ti y a tus hermanos

Diego: Ok, bueno ocurrió esto…

=Recuerdo de Diego=

Diego: -Estaba confundido no entendía que pasaba-

Alvin: -Noto a su hermano algo tenso y le dijo- Tranquilo ¿Qué tienes hermanito?

Diego: Tengo un mal presentimiento

Dilan: -Había escuchado a sus cachorros, sabía que de una u otra forma sus hijos sabrían que sucedía, suspiro dolido- (¿Cómo reaccionaran mis hijos? Ruego porque sean fuertes para superarlo, ¿Pero por qué mi compañera?) -Triste y destrozado por la muerte de su amada se dirigió a sus hijos- Alvin, Diego, Esteban vengan

Esteban: ¿Qué pasa papi? Se supone que pasaríamos el día en familia -Dijo inocentemente, tenía apenas 1 año con unos tres meses-

Dilan: Tengo que decirles algo -Se sentó frente a frente de sus pequeños- Quiero que sean fuertes

Esteban: Aún estamos chicos para tener fuerza de cargar algo -Dijo con inocencia causando una risa en Alvin y una sonrisa en Diego-

Dilan: No me refería a eso… Hijos su mama… ya no podrá estar con nosotros

Alvin y Esteban: ¿Qué, pe- porque?

Diego: -Temiendo lo peor- Por favor papa no me digas que mama…

Dilan: -Armándose de valor- Mama murió

=Fin del recuerdo=

Diego: En ese instante mis hermanos y yo tratamos con todas las fuerzas que teníamos de no llorar pero fue en vano, éramos unos cachorros aún, Alvin tenía 5 años, yo 4 y Esteban 1 año. Bueno un mes después de ese día, que fue muy duro para todos, tanto que mi padre estuvo a punto de suicidarse de no ser por mi tío Tadeo, por parte de mi mama era mi tío, que lo convenció de no hacerlo no sé qué le dijo pero mi papa estaba con nuevos ánimos de seguir a delante.

Shira: Debió decirle algo muy importante para haber logrado convencerlo

Diego: Tal vez, se comportaba más cariñoso con nosotros pero a veces era estricto, debo decir que era por le escuela

Shira: ¿Escuela? -Confundida-

Diego: Si, en ella entrabamos todos los sables a prender a cazar, defenderse pelear, había niveles por así decirlo desde lo básico hasta lo avanzado pero no era todo como el objetivo principal era la Paz, había dos turnos entrabas a la mañana a de cierta a cierta hora y en la tarde lo mismo, en la mañana aprendíamos a sobrevivir y en la tarde aprendíamos a mantener la paz

Shira: Mantener la paz suena aburrido

Diego: No lo era, nos ponían a practicar, juegos, etcétera, todos sabían mantener la paz pero otros… parecían búhos

Shira: jaja ¿Porque lo dices?

Diego: Eran muy sabios, cada quien su modo 'serios' y 'divertidos', mi padre entre los serios, pero volviendo al tema a los cinco años entraban y tenían diferentes maestros para cada nivel, Alvin ya había entrado y en la mañana avanzaba rápido pero no era muy bueno con la paz, a veces metía la pata. Cuando yo entre en ambos me desarrollaba bien pero era más de paz divertida

Shira: A ver si entendí tu hermano mayor se le daba luchar por vivir en lugar de mantener la paz, y a ti en ambos aunque tu forma de mantener la paz era divertida ¿Cierto?

Diego: Cierto, mi papa se sorprendió de que tan rápido alcance el nivel de mi hermano Alvin que iba en el dos, claro que batalle para hacerlo y me dio vacaciones por tanto esfuerzo, en cuanto Esteban, el creía que su área era de mantener la paz y técnicamente a sí paso, se retrasaba para aprender a defenderse y eso, y para decírtelo más claro Alvin era el cool o peleonero por saber más de combate, yo el que sabía cuándo era la hora de bromear y cual la de trabajar, claro que era el "Cerebrito" o al menos eso me decía Alvin -Suspiro triste con el recuerdo cuando su hermano se lo decía- y Esteban era el 'adorable'

Shira: ¿Qué paso después?

Diego: Para ese entonces, cuando Esteban empezó a entrenar, él tenía 5 años, yo 8 y Alvin 9. Un día mi tía Rose tenía que hacer un viaje con un pretendiente que mi gruñona abuela se lo puso, ese canijo era 'rico', soberbio, se creía mucho. Mira Shira créeme que detestaría decirlo pero odiaba a mi abuela y al pretendiente, un estúpido llamado Carlos

Shira: Se nota ese odio, pero ¿Por qué tu abuela le puso un pretendiente a tu tía? Por lo que me dices la obligo a casarse

Diego: -Miro el cielo- gracias al cielo no se casó con ese mal nacido, de hecho el viaje consistía en ir en barco, y viaje con ella claro que tuve que rogarle a mi papa para que me dejara ir y, con ayuda de mi tía lo convencí, ella dijo que se sentía mejor con mi compañía… -Suspiro y sonrío- Esa fue una gran aventura más de mi tía que mía, aunque corta llena de amor, traición y tragedia -Miro el suelo con tristeza-

Shira: ¿Por qué con tanto drama?

Diego: -La miro- Resumiendo… cuando estábamos en el barco conoció a su "príncipe", no tardó en darse cuenta de ello se la pasaban juntos, y debo admitir que su encuentro fue raro, para mi tía él era su héroe y él pues… si lo vi como un buen pretendiente y hasta lo llegue a ver como un tío, yo también le agradaba me lo dijo -Desvío su mirada de Shira- aunque tanto amor era el suyo que… -Se puso nervioso-

Shira: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Diego: No creo que deba decírtelo

Shira: ¿Por qué no? No creo que haya sido algo malo

Diego: -Nervioso por la reacción de Shira- Mi tía y el… tuvieron intimidad -La miro esperando su reacción-

Shira: Ay ¿Para qué pregunte? -Dijo avergonzada por lo terca que era, desvío el tema un poco- ¿Y qué paso con tu abuela?

Diego: Estallo en coraje al igual que el cara de rata cuando se enteraron

Shira: Me imagino

Diego: Bueno la historia termino casi como el final de la inundación del Titanic a diferencia de que todos… bueno excepto de mis tíos y yo fuimos los únicos que nos salvamos, los demás muertos y volvimos a casa

Shira: Supongo que no acaba a allí

Diego: No, no acaba allí estaban a punto de casarse cuando unos sables de otra manada desconocida nos atacaron les ganamos pero perdimos a tres de los nuestros incluido el prometido de mi tía, ella no logro superara ese dolor, y a mí me destrozaba verla así como a los demás de la familia… Todos los días llorando, no comía, no dormía al final termino muriéndose de la tristeza que no logro superar

Shira: Que triste -Dijo con tono de tristeza, pero vio una leve sonrisa en Diego- ¿Qué te hace sonreír?

Diego: Una que mi tía se fue con el que amaba al cielo, segunda mi hermano Alvin según, lo de siempre y como algunas chicas, sin ofender… Juro nunca enamorarse -Sonrío más notaria mente ante el recuerdo de aquel día, pero re pronto ruge el estómago de Shira- Alguien ya tiene hambre -Dijo con tono juguetón-

Shira: -Suspira avergonzada- La verdad si -Se escucha el estómago de Diego pidiendo comida- Y no soy la única -Añadió en tono juguetón-

Diego: -Sonrío- Ya veo -Comenzó a correr- Ya verás gatita encontrare una presa antes que tu

Shira: ¡Que no me llames gatita! -Lo sigue algo _molesta_-

Continuara…

Bueno ya sé que me demore en subirlo en "Bloopers, juegos y otras locuras" dije que lo subiría en unas horas, pero cuando lo iba a subir tuve que atender un asunto y de allí hacer proyectos de la escuela hasta el viernes, que lata dan los maestros ¿verdad?. Así queda un capítulo de esta historia, espero que le haya gustado y después pondré lo que sigue. Hasta la próxima se cuidan abrazos


	9. Cap 9: Pasado 2da parte

Hola mis amigos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, y disculpen la demora el internet me estaba fallando así que no pude subir capítulos espero que comprendan, sin más cuentos la historia.

Capítulo 9: Pasado (2da parte)

Shira: ¡Que no me llames gatita! -Lo sigue algo _molesta_-

"Después de unos 3 minutos, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Diego, este se detuvo por que a unos 5 metros alcanzo a ver una gacela se volteo para ver a Shira, pero ella no alcanzo a frenar cuando choco con Diego. Afortunadamente Diego se 'preparo' un poquito para el impacto causando que después de este Shira quedara encima de él, lo bueno fue que la abuelita de Sid, Ellie y Morita vieron lo que paso porque si no…"

Diego: Ay eso dolió -Dijo sobándose la cabeza-

Shira: -Se levantó poquito, pero seguía encima de Diego y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro derecho a Diego con su pata derecha- Esto en por haberme llamado gatita

Diego: Ok

"Manny y Sid llegaron unos segundos después de que Diego y Shira chocaran, estaban al lado de Ellie, Morita y la abuelita"

Sid: Usp interrumpimos algo -Dijo esbozando una sonrisa y dándole unos suaves codazos en el costado a Manny quien estaba a un lado de él, ambos mal interpretando como Shira se encontraba encima de Diego-

Manny: Si eso veo -Dijo con un sonrisa que Ellie y Diego entendieron muy rápido-

Diego: No es lo creen -Dijo levantando a Shira suavemente con sus dos patas delanteras-

Shira: -Se sonrojo al entender el mensaje de las sonrisas de Manny y Sid, aparte de lo que dijo Diego y al sentir sus fuertes brazos levantándola con suavidad causando que ella instintivamente se quitara rápido de Diego y el se levantara-

Ellie: -Mirando seriamente a su esposo- Manny… Diego y Shira chocaron, estaban corriendo.

Morita: Pero mi tío Diego se detuvo, Shira no alcanzo a detenerse cuando chocaron y Shira termino encima de mi tío -Dijo un poco molesta al ver como su padre mal entendía la situación-

Manny: -Avergonzado- Oh lo lamento no sabía

Abuelita: A la próxima asegúrense de saber la versión de los hechos -Dijo golpeando a Sid en la cabeza con su bastón y a Manny no le pego porque no lo alcanzo-

Shira: -Tratando de romper el tenso e incómodo ambiente, más para ella y para Diego- Eh… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Ellie: Ah si, bueno los estábamos buscando

Diego: ¿A los dos? -Dijo algo sorprendido-

Ellie: Si, seguro se han de preguntar porque a los dos o para que

Diego: Ambas -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que causo que todos se rieran ligeramente-

Abuelita: La verdad no fue tan difícil deducir que estaban juntos

Sid: Porque cuando te fuiste sin avisar Shira dijo que te iba a buscar -Dijo dirigiéndose a Diego-

Ellie: En realidad queríamos saber porque te despertaste asustada ante noche Shira -Dijo sin rodeos-

Shira: -Bajo su mirada y dijo- Si, realmente no quisiera hablar de eso… pero si tanto quieren saberlo…

Diego: No te obligaremos a decirnos si no quieres

Shira: No es eso, pero me sentiría más tranquila si estamos en casa

"Dicho esto los 7 fueron a casa, cuando llegaron vieron a Crash y Eddie en el borde lanzando piedras pequeñas a donde se da la vista al lugar donde Shira (cuando aún era pirata) retiene a Diego para impedir que suba al barco"

Crash: Vaya ya era hora de que aparecieran

Eddie: Hola que bueno que ya llegaron

"Todos se sentaron alrededor de Shira y ella les dijo que se levantó asustada por una pesadilla, la conto con detalles, pero omitió la última parte a partir de donde habla con Diego, en esa parte les mintió diciéndoles que el le pidió que cuidara por el a Sid, Morita, Crash, Eddie y la abuelita"

Shira: Y eso paso hasta que me desperté -Dijo con la mirara abajo por unas cuantas lagrimas que intentaba retener-

Morita: -Se había puesto en medio de sus papas- Gracias al cielo que solo fue un sueño -Se puso un poco asustada-

Manny y Ellie: -Abrazaron a su hija para que se calmara-

Abuelita: Bueno al menos ya nos sentimos tranquilos de saber que te paso

Shira: Si no les molesta quisiera estar sola un rato

Ellie: ¿Está seguro?

Shira: -Como su voz ya iba a sonar temblorosa y quería ocultarlo, solo asintió-

Manny: Eh… vamos a pasear si necesitas algo solo dinos

"Todos a excepción de Diego se fueron, Shira no se percató de que Diego se quedó, ella se acostó en dónde dormía, se cubrió su cara con sus patas delanteras y comenzó a llorar en silencio"

Diego: -Vio que ella quería ocultar sus ganar de llorar se le acerco, se sentó a un lado de ella y con su pata comenzó a acariciarle el lomo más sin embargo paso algo que no esperaba-

Shira: -Se molestó por el hecho de todavía no estaba sola como lo pidió, se abalanzo encima a Diego sin saber que era el y le comenzó a gritar- ¡Que parte de 'quiero estar sola' no entendiste! ¡Vete no quiero que estés aquí!

Diego: Ok -Dijo con algo de miedo ante la reacción de Shira y estando debajo de ella- Pero no me puedo ir

Shira: ¿Diego? (Ay no) -Pensó apenada por su reacción- ¿Por qué no te puedes ir? -Confundida-

Diego: Ah… Pues, tu que no me dejas

Shira: -Vio que Diego se refería a que lo tenía sujeto-

Diego: -Se liberó del agarre de Shira sin lastimarla y antes de que ella le dijera o hiciera algo más le dijo- Está bien si quieres estar sola te dejo sola -Se fue corriendo antes de que Shira le hiciera algo-

Shira: Diego espera -Trato de detenerlo pero él ya se había ido perdiéndolo de vista en minutos- Ay ¿porque siempre reacciono así? -Se preguntó con tristeza y sollozos- No quise hacerle eso, él solo me quiso hacerme compañía y yo de idiota sin dejarme que lo haga, cuando en verdad quiero su compañía -Dijo con algunas lágrimas-

"Shira se echo donde dormía y comenzó a llorar un poco fuerte porque rechazo a Diego, por otro lado con Ellie, Manny y Morita"

Ellie: Pobre de Shira

Morita: Si, al menos solo fue una pesadilla -Dijo con un suspiro-

Manny: ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer y dar un paseo por la playa?

Ellie: Me parece bien ¿Qué opinas Morita?

Morita: Claro, me gustaría mucho

Manny: Vamos -Ellos se van-

=Con Diego=

"Él estaba buscando algo para comer, como esta vez comería sin Shira busco algo pequeño, al poco tiempo encontró 2 conejos medianos y un poco gorditos, mato a ambos se comió uno y el otro lo guardo para Shira por que supuso que ella aún no comía nada. A unos pocos minutos cayo el atardecer y Diego fue a casa con el conejo en el hocico, cuando llego vio a Shira sentada viendo cómo se ocultaba el sol entre las aguas del inmenso mar"

Diego: -Dejo el conejo en el suelo y se acercó a Shira- ¿Disfrutando la vista? -Pregunto detrás de ella-

Shira: -Al escuchar y reconocer que era Diego se sorprendió al sentir que se encontraba detrás de ella a pesar de cómo lo trato en la tarde, no se resistió y se abalanzo sobre el pero esta vez dándole un fuerte abrazo- Lo siento

Diego: Wow -Dijo al sentirse en el suelo- ¿De qué me hablas? -Confundido-

Shira: No debí gritarte esta tarde

Diego: -Como pudo se sentó aún con Shira abrazándolo- Shira… El hecho de que querías estar sola no tiene nada de malo, querías calmarte por aquella pesadilla simplemente, eso no puede dañar tu rudeza

Shira: Aun así no debí haberte gritado -Dijo con un tono de culpa y separándose de Diego-

Diego: No te culpes por favor, solo fue un incidente -Se dio la vuelta camino hasta el conejo y lo agarro con sus afilados colmillos, luego camino hacia Shira-

Shira: ¿Qué es eso? -Le pregunto a Diego al ver que tenía algo entre sus colmillos y no reconoció que era-

Diego: -Dejo el conejo frente a Shira- Supongo que tienes hambre, No has comido nada desde la tarde ¿O si?

Shira: -En ese instante recordó que ni ella ni el habían comido por que los demás llegaron /en la tarde cuando Manny y Sid mal interpretaron la situación/ hasta lo que ahora ya era casi de noche- No, no he comido nada

Diego: Entonces come

Shira: Pero… ¿Y tu?...

Diego: No te preocupes yo ya comí

Shira: -Empezó a comer y cuando acabo dijo- Gracias Diego

Diego: No fue nada -Agarro y enterró los huesos porque siempre Manny le dice "cuando vayas a comer procura cazar apartado de Morita y oculta los huesos como sea", cuando los enterró se sentó a una distancia que considero prudente de Shira-

"Ya se había ocultado el sol, y minutos después llego el resto de la manada"

Ellie: ¿Shira cómo te sientes?

Shira: Mejor, gracias por preguntar

Ellie: Me alegro

Morita: Ah… Tío Diego… -Dijo algo nerviosa-

Diego: ¿Si? -Dijo mirándola-

Morita: Solo quería pedirle una disculpa por lo que le hice esta mañana -Dijo apenada-

Diego: -Sonrío- No pasó nada Morita, solo asegúrate de a la próxima fijarte donde pisas ¿De acuerdo?

Morita: -Sorprendida y alegre- ¿En… En serio, no está enojado?

Diego: No

Morita: Gracias tío

Manny: Bueno es hora de dormir

"Todos se acostaron a dormir pero cuando Diego se iba a su cama Shira lo detuvo"

Shira: Diego ...

Diego: ¿Qué ocurre?

Shira: Podrás… solo si no te molesta que te lo diga, pero aún no me has terminado de contar tu pasado

Diego: Ah eso… ¿Tienes sueño?

Shira: De hecho no por eso te preguntaba si me contabas tu pasado porque no tengo sueño ¿Y tú?

Diego: No por ahora -Se acercó a Shira y se sentó a lado de ella- Cuando mi hermano juro que no se enamoraría mi padre solo estaba a carcajadas y diciéndole "Ya te veré cuando estés grande", medio mes después de la muerte de mi tía volvieron a atacarnos los de la misma manada desconocida lo se porque vi un sable que reconocí era de color negro su pelaje y ojos morados supongo que estaba al mando no lo se, lo que si se es que el hijo de su madre mato a mi hermanito Esteban

=Recuerdo=

Diego: -Estaba buscando a su papa y a sus hermanos, cuando vio que entre 3 sables atacaron a su papa pero este acabo con la vida de 1 y los otros 2 lo inmovilizaron en el suelo-

Esteban: -Vio a su padre en patas de 2 sables y se dirigió asía el- ¡Papa!

Dilan: -Vio a Esteban acercarse pero le grito- ¡No! ¡Hijo corre! ¡Sálvate!

"Esteban se dio la vuelta pero enseguida en frente de él aterrizo el sable de pelaje negro con ojos morados"

Sable: -Con su pata derecha agarro a Esteban por la piel del cuello y le dijo a Dilan- Vaya, vaya con que es tu hijo, mira… -Lo puso en el suelo y le puso su pata en su pecho comenzándole a apretar lentamente-

Esteban: -Cada vez sentía que le faltaba aire- Ya basta por favor -Dijo con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos-

Dilan: ¡Suéltalo!

Sable: No lo hare… acabare con su sufrimiento de una vez

Dilan: ¡NO!

Sable: -Quito su pata del pecho de Esteban y lo tomo del cuello con sus colmillos y cerro sus mandíbulas fuertemente causando que se escuchara como tronaban los huesos del cachorro, solo se escuchó un grito fuerte del pequeño y murió al instante que dio su último grito-

Diego: ¡Hermano no!… -Dijo llorando, sus lágrimas cayendo una tras otra-

Alvin: -Llego por atrás de los sables que tenía a su padre, salto sobre uno /a pesar de tener 9 años/ y con todas sus fuerzas le encajo los colmillos y con sus patas le tiraba arañazos un poco profundos en la espalda causado que ese sable gritara de dolor y soltara a Dilan-

Dilan: -Aprovecho que el otro que lo sujetaba se distrajo y le planto un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, salto sobre el que mato a su hijo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y lo mato cortándole el cuello-

Alvin: -Soltó al sable y vio como su padre se abalanzó sobre este matándolo también, de tres hubo dos muertos y un inconsciente- Diego –Lo vio y corrió hacia su hermano- ¿Diego que paso?

Diego: -Solo señalo el cuerpo de Esteban-

Alvin: -Miro a su hermano muerto y abrazo a Diego-

Dilan: -Se acercó a sus hijos y grito a su manada- TODOS SIGANME VAMONOS DE AQUÍ -Agarro a sus hijos y corrieron hacia el sureste-

"Después de eso solo sobrevivieron 150 sables de unos 300-380 y ya estando a salvo Dilan les ordeno que pidieran a las otras manadas que los dejaran unirse a ellas ya que la mayoría de los sables querían seguir viviendo por allí. Dilan su fue con sus hijos dejando a su manada en manos de las otras manadas amigas"

=Fin del recuerdo=

Diego: A partir de allí solo nos fuimos legos y nos asentamos en una montaña días después -Suspiro triste- hasta que un día en invierno, mi papa salió de casería y se perdió en una avalancha de nieve, me quede con mi hermano y como mi papa lo había entenado más a él…

Shira: ¿Y porque a el más que a ti?

Diego: Porque si nos entrenaba a ambos no nos enseñaría mucho, si le enseñaba a uno avanzaría rápido y luego le enseñaría a otro.

Shira: Ok entiendo

Diego: Bueno mi hermano tomo el rol de 'padre' y me enseño durante el invierno lo que aprendió… Luego a mediados de verano decidimos irnos de la montaña, en la mañana partimos pero en la tarde comenzó a lloviznar buscamos refugio pero si darnos cuenta cayo la noche y la tormenta… Empezó a ser más fuerte hasta que un rayo se impactó en un árbol que cayó entre los dos y causo un incendio, esa fue la última vez que vi a mi hermano yo solo tenía 10 años en ese entonces -Dijo con unas lágrimas que estaban resbalando por sus mejillas al recordar los hechos-

Shira: -Se acercó a Diego, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo- Fue muy duro

Diego: Ni te imaginas -Dijo y soltó un bostezo- Ya es hora de dormir

Shira: -Dejo de abrazarlo y dijo- Si tu lo dices

"Ambos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente"

Shira: -Se despertó, una vez que sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz noto que faltaba media hora a lo mucho para que saliera el sol, se estiro y vio que todos seguían dormidos. Por algún motivo no se resistió las ganas de despertar a Diego, se le acercó y le empezó a mover la cabeza con su hocico diciéndole- Diego, despierta Diego

Diego: -Sintió que lo estaban moviendo y lo llamaban, abrió sus ojos y vio a Shira parada a lado suyo- ¿Qué pasa?

Shira: Buenos días Diego

Diego: Buenos días

Shira: Ah… te desperté para ver si querías ir a desayunar antes que despierten los demás -Dijo pero diciendo eso de pretexto, ella solo quería pasar la mañana a lado de él, es más ni hambre tenía-

Diego: Pues… yo aún no tengo hambre, ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a caminar?

Shira: Me parece bien

"Los dos se fueron si hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, hasta que llegaron a una playa. Estaba en silencio mirando el horizonte hasta…"

Shira: Y… Después de que perdiste a tu hermano ¿Qué paso? -Pregunto viendo a Diego-

Diego: -Mirando el horizonte- Estuve caminando sin rumbo no comía casi nada, hasta que llegue cerca de un rio donde decidí pasar la noche. Cuando desperté estaba en una cueva, vi a una sable de pelaje color naranja oscuro de entre unos 20 años de edad, me dijo que me encontró y llevo a su manada, ella era la líder de esa manada tenía a su compañero y un hijo de mi edad que se llamaba Soto

Shira: ¿Y te quedaste en esa manada?

Diego: Si, me hice amigo de Soto, nos llevábamos bien y sus padres me trataban como un hijo, llevaba 3 años en la manada hasta que unos humanos nos atacaron y mataron a más de la mitad de la manada incluyendo a los líderes de esta, Soto paso a ser el líder y me puso a mi como su mano derecha pero… Algo en él se 'quebró' porque ya no era el mismo, antes era bueno pero después de él ataque era un sable sediento de venganza…

Shira: ¿Te hiso algo?

Diego: A mí no, pero el líder de los humanos tenía un hijo, era un bebe, así pues… -Entonces le conto lo su primer aventura con Manny y Sid (Ice Age 1), y que paso con Soto- Al final decidí irme con Manny y Sid ellos me enseñaron lo que era la amistad y una verdadera familia

Shira: Oh… -Sorprendida- Vaya ¿Quién imaginaria a un sable, un perezoso y un mamut como amigos o familia?

Diego: -Sonrío- Tal vez nadie…

Shira: ¿Ya tienes hambre?

Diego: Tengo más sed que hambre, de tanto hablar se me reseco la garganta

"Los dos fueron a buscar un lago, cuando encontraron uno vieron a una gacela tomando agua, Shira fue por un lado y Diego por el otro, la gacela vio a Diego y se dio la vuelta con la intención de escapar pero lo siguiente que paso fue que Shira se abalanzó sobre la gacela y la mato"

Diego: Buen ataque

Shira: Gracias creo… -Se acercó al lago para ver en su reflejo que tanto se había manchado de sangre-

Diego: -Vio como Shira estaba muy ocupada viendo su reflejo y decidió jugarle una 'bromita', se le acercó con cuidado y cuando estaba detrás de ella la empujo y dijo- ¡Aguas!

Shira: -Escucho que Diego dijo "Aguas", lo siguiente que sintió fue el agua tibia y por suerte no estaba hondo, porque ella no sabía nadar (a pesar de haber sido pirata), cuando salió a la superficie tosió un poco y vio a Diego tapándose la boca con sus patas delanteras para evitar la risa- Que chistosito

Diego: Lo lamento Shira, no pude evitarlo -Dijo tratando de calmarse-

Shira: -Salió del lago y se sacudió frente a Diego, que al instante paro de reír pero estaba sonriendo-

Diego: -Desde que Shira lo mojo, supo que eso no le gusto pero sonrío al ver que ella se 'vengo' y el quiso devolvérselo- ¿No te rindes tan fácil verdad?

Shira: No

Diego: Ya lo veremos -Se le fue encima y le empezó a hacer cosquillas-

Shira: No de nuevo -Evitando reírse- Diego no… ya

"Sin darse cuenta Shira dio una vuelta rodando para tratar de escapar de Diego pero ¡Bum! Cayo otra vez al agua pero como Diego la había alcanzado a agarrar se fue al agua con ella"

Diego: Uh… Vaya forma de echarse un chapuzón -Dijo a salir del agua- ¿Shira?... -No la ve- ¿Shira?

Shira: -Había caído a la parte honda del lago, como pudo subió a la superficie comenzó a manotear (Como cuando estaba antes de que Manny, Diego y Sid la salvaran de ahogarse) y luchaba por estar a flote pero no sabía nadar-

Diego: -Vio que Shira salió a la superficie y se esforzaba por estar a flote pero no podía- ¡Shira! -Se aventó al agua, nado hasta Shira con una pata la sujeto por la cintura y comenzó a nadar a la orilla. Una vez allí la saco a ella primero y luego salió él- Shira, Shira ¿Estas bien?

Shira: -Tosió agua- N- no te p-preocupes… ya e-estoy b-bien

Diego: -La abrazo, miro el cielo y le sorprendió ver que ya era tarde-

"Unos minutos después"

Diego: ¿Ya estas mejor?

Shira: Si

Diego: Vamos a comer

"Comieron, y luego se sentaron a los pies de un árbol donde les daba el sol para secar completamente sus pelajes"

Shira: ¿Y qué sucedió después de que te fuiste al sur con Manny y Sid?

Diego: Vivíamos en un lugar cubierto de hielo… -Le conto la inundación, enseguida lo de los dinosaurios (aunque no con muchas ganas por miedo a que no le creyera), luego como fue que pararon en el océano cuando se conocieron- Y cuando acabo la tormenta nos topamos contigo y los demás piratas, de allí ya sabes el resto

Shira: Jeje cierto -Estaba sorprendida al saber todo lo que ha vivido Diego- Guau no me imaginaba que tu vida fuera tan emociónate

Diego: Vaya que lo ha sido

"En lo mientras se estaba ocultando el sol dando lugar a una noche hermosa"

Continuara…

Amigos eso fue todo, mi capítulo récor, hasta ahora el más largo que he escrito jeje, pero bueno les compensare el tiempo que he estado ausente en esta historia y en "Bloopers juegos y otros locuras" y como esta semana (por el 18 o 19) salgo ya de vacaciones actualizare más rápido : ) se cuidan hasta la próxima.


End file.
